


The Race - Cena final estendida

by Liz_Eden



Category: Seinfeld
Genre: Comedy, Extended Scene, Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 11:38:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/836465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liz_Eden/pseuds/Liz_Eden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kramer tem algo importante a dizer a Jerry sobre a largada na corrida contra Duncan. O que será? Uma versão estendida do final do episódio <i>The Race</i> [s06e10].</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Race - Cena final estendida

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** _Seinfeld_ , seus personagens e enredo são de criação de Jerry Seinfeld, Larry David e pertencem a seus criadores e à rede NBC. Esta história foi escrita para o entretenimento, não estou ganhando nenhum dinheiro com isto.

Após vencer a corrida contra Duncan, Jerry convidou os amigos George, Kramer e Elaine para irem até a lanchonete Monk's comemorarem com ele e sua namorada Lois.

\- Claro que aceitamos, Jerry! Essa vitória é sua e não podemos deixar isso passar em branco! – disse Kramer dando um tapinha nas costas do amigo, que ainda bufava devido ao cansaço – Mas escute, preciso lhe falar uma coisa importante sobre a largada.

\- Você me conta no Monk's, Kramer. Estou com fome, vamos?

\- Sim, claro. Mas não podemos demorar, Kramer ficou de me levar ao aeroporto. Puxa, estou nervoso... Irei me encontrar pessoalmente com Fidel Castro, para ver um de seus atletas para o New York Yankees! Mas e se... E se... – George parou de andar ao pensar naquela possibilidade – E se ele me perguntar algo sobre o comunismo? Eu não sei nada sobre isso... Elaine, você pode ligar para o seu namorado e pedir que ele venha até aqui?

\- Não dá George, nós terminamos. Ele me acusou de entregar o nome dele ao Hop Sing... Me chamou de traidora, não posso acreditar nisso!

\- Se Castro te perguntar alguma coisa, você inventa oras... Isso não é difícil e é uma coisa que você sabe fazer. – lembrou Jerry enquanto se sentavam à mesa.

\- Estou tão orgulhosa de você! – Lois deu um beijinho na bochecha do namorado.

\- Bem, Lois... Estava claro que eu iria mesmo ganhar. Não se esqueça de que tenho a Super Velocidade! – respondeu ele tentando conter o riso.

Fizeram os pedidos e enquanto aguardavam, Duncan apareceu. O homem estava furioso por ter perdido a corrida e a aposta (de ter que dar um aumento de salário e uma viagem ao Havaí para Lois) e não queria ver Jerry nem pintado de ouro, porém mesmo assim se aproximou da mesa para tentar tomar alguma satisfação.

\- Oh, olá Duncan! – Jerry cumprimentou-o em tom de escárnio, tentando conter o riso – Deseja algo mais além da derrota?

\- Você trapaceou! O Sr. Bevilaqua ainda não tinha dado o sinal da largada quando você saiu correndo!

\- Mas é claro que tinha! Você não ouviu o disparo?

\- Ah, é sobre isso o que eu queria te falar lá fora, Jerry. Era o cano de descarga do meu carro.

Um pesado silêncio caiu sobre eles após Kramer ter dito isso. Olhando para todos sem entender, ele perguntou indignado: - O quê?

 _\- Kramer!_ – Elaine sussurrou para ver se ele desconfiava.

\- Seu... Seu!... Trapaceiro! – exclamou Lois antes de se levantar e sair de braço dado com o patrão – E não se preocupe, tenho outra companhia para a viagem ao Havaí!

\- Espere!... Espere, Lois!... Eu sou o seu Superman! – gritou ele antes de se levantar e sair correndo atrás dela. Mal podia acreditar que aquilo estava acontecendo com ele... Justo quando tinha encontrado uma namorada chamada Lois!...

\- Bem, podem cancelar o meu pedido – disse Elaine, também se levantando para ir embora – Tenho mais o que fazer.

Após um minuto de silêncio, foi a vez de George: - Vamos Kramer, temos que ir ao aeroporto.

O vizinho intrometido se levantou para seguir o amigo, quando se lembrou de dizer outra coisa importante: - Ah, George!... Não se esqueça de trazer os meus charutos cubanos!

**FIM**


End file.
